


Peachy

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [14]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wade's Fucking Allergic to Peaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Wade neglects to speak up about an allergy.
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Kudos: 11





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



Jamie couldn’t flip the sign on the door fast enough. “Yes!” he shrieked. He spun on his heels. “Chl-o-e-! We’re cl-o-sed!”

Her laughter echoed quietly from the other room. “I’ll get the cobbler,” she said.

“Yes!” Jamie was practically skipping. “Y-e-s!”

Cole scowled at him from behind the counter. “You’re going to make my head explode,” he grumbled.

“It’s Chloe's cobbler!” He was beaming so brightly it almost made Cole feel blind. “Aren’t you excited?”

Cole sighed, slumping. “Yeah,” he confessed with a mumble.

The manager let out a bellowing screech and ran past the counter. Cole let his head fall and hit the cold top with a dull thud and a groan.

October was a busy time for the town. The quiet quaintness exploded into a deafening buzz of competition. The sidewalks were lined with stands and attractions, people flooding the usually spaced roads like salmon swimming upstream. Corn mazes were bursting with children, haunted houses teeming with teenagers, drive-ins packed with adults watching movies while their kids were playing. It was a busy time for the pizzeria too, what with all the props and accessories needing to be swept up alongside the amount of sweets needing to be made.

Chloe made a dish to celebrate each month. It was a tradition she had made up herself, one she happily shared with the rest of her coworkers after her shy exterior melted away to her bubbly sweetness. The dishes became a part of the small inside group. There weren’t many involved, only Jamie, Max, Chloe, Cole, and Henry; the owner and the workers that he had deemed the most trusted.

October became Jamie’s favorite month of the year.

Jamie ran around the corner. “Chloe, I’m ready for my monthly food coma!”

Chloe was handing a plate to Foxy. A tray sat on the table next to her with a stack of plastic plates and bundled plasticware. The plate looked so puny in his hand when he grabbed it, Chloe more so under his hulking, though cowered, figure. His tail was quietly swishing against the floor.

“Aww!” Jamie groaned, slumping.

Foxy looked over with a small, irritated glare; his tail stopped wagging. Chloe gave him a quick, narrow glance. “Jamie, you know the rule: the band gets first pickings,” she chastised softly.

The manager straightened himself, arms loosely crossed and face pinched in a small pout. “Yeah, I know,” he muttered.

Foxy’s attention turned back to Chloe. “Than’ ye, Chloe!” he yipped. His tail lifted and swayed. “B’n waitin’ all year fer this.”

Chloe smiled up at him. Then her face smoothed into a stony seriousness. “Don’t eat it all in one bite,” she warned. “You know I only make this once a year, make sure you savor it. And don’t eat it too fast, you’ll choke.”

“Always sav’r i’ an’ always ea’ i’ slow.” Foxy turned and walked towards the Cove. “T’an’ ye, Chloe!”

When the pirate was gone, Jamie was bounding up to her. “Chloe, I keep telling you I’ll sell my soul to you if you make this twice a year.”

A piece was scooped from the tray with a spatula. “I’d need a hundred souls to even consider,” she chuckled. She plopped it on a plate. “But I appreciate the sacrifice.”

The dark teal eyes glassed over. “Am I not worth a hundred souls?” he sniffled.

“You’re worth more than that, but I would like to have those souls in my possession.” She handed the full plate to him. “Here you go.”

The plate was treated like glass even as Jamie snatched up a plastic fork. “Thank you much, Chlo!” he chirped. He barely wasted a second in cutting off a piece. “Love you!”

Chloe chuckled. “I love you too, Jamie.” She looked past him. “Everyone, come get a helping of cobbler!”

The others swarmed the table. Chloe was already setting pieces of cobbler aside on plates as she pushed evened pieces around. Max took his and leaned against the wall, Henry adjusting his tie before snagging his plate. Cole quietly took his with the usual flat expression, but no one could miss the muted shine in his eyes.

Jamie looked up from his plate. His piece was almost gone. “C’n I ‘a’e s’me m’re?”

“Chew your food,” Max muttered. He took a small bite.

Jamie eyed him with a crooked scowl as he slowly, deliberately chewed.

“I’ll punch your throat to make you swallow.”

Jamie started chewing faster, looking away pointedly.

“I can do it,” Cole drawled, mocking a sigh. “I guess my meal will have to wait.”

The manager swallowed harshly. “Please don’t, I want to eat my cobbler before you beat me up.”

Cole huffed with a light sneer. “The one time I’m actually waiting to hit you,” he grumbled as he cut a piece from his share.

Henry looked around. “Has anyone heard from Wade?” he asked as he cut a piece from the cobbler.

The ragged man peered at him. Wade?

“He finally got in, huh?” Jamie’s brows shot up in surprise. “Surprised you didn’t invite him earlier, boss.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Henry said softly. “He was really aloof when he first started working, I couldn’t get near him at all with him glaring at me.”

He glared at everyone, Cole wanted to say, but then Max glanced over his head and said, “Hey, Wade.”

Cole’s eyes darted from his plate. Wade was walking towards them at a hurried pace. His clothes looked rumpled and his hair was messy, like he had just woken up.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said to Henry as he shrugged off his jacket. “Didn’t know…” 

“About the fall setups?” Henry finished. He laughed. “Yeah, they can get a little out of hand. Small town, big competitors.”

“That’s why you gotta try and beat them!” Jamie chimed in. He shoved another bite in his mouth. “C’n only t’y!”

The mechanic looked around. “Were we supposed to make something?” he asked, nervous. Shit, he hadn’t known. Had anybody mentioned it?

Henry gave him a curious look. “Didn’t you hear what I said on the phone, son?”

“Uh…”

_“Morning, Wade! Get over here as quickly as you can! Make sure you’ve got room to eat something.”_

Pink faintly dusted the plush cheeks. A sheepish chuckle. “All I really heard was ‘get over here’ and I was rushing to get out the door. I thought someone broke down.” He scratched his neck idly. “Katie’s sitter was already there, I was already gearing to go.”

Guilt pinched Henry’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like an emergency.”

“It is an emergency!” Jamie screeched. “Missing out on Chloe’s dish?! That’s an emergency!”

Cole took a step away from him. “Can I enjoy anything without you screaming in my ear?” he grumbled.

“No,” the manager responded promptly.

“Anyways,” Henry started, attention turning back to Wade, “there’s no real emergency. It’s just a tradition Chloe made. She makes one of her famous dishes every October for us.”

He had just eaten and all, but… “Really?”

“Well, it’s like a secret circle,” Jamie chimed in. A fleck of peach was on his cheek. “The other guys had their food party yesterday, but every 13th we get the good stuff because we’re awesome.”

He had missed a food party yesterday? “Why October 13th?”

“It’s a special day to Chloe,” Max said simply. He looked back down at his plate. “Jamie, wipe your face.”

Chloe was suddenly in front of Wade, beaming up at him. “I made a bit of extra for you!” She held up a plastic dish. A piece of slumping pie dotted with dark berries sat on it with a plastic fork. “Here you go!”

Wade blinked. “Oh.” He took the plate carefully. It was heavier than he thought. “Thank you.”

Henry gave a hard pat to Wade’s back. “Welcome to the club, son!”

The mechanic smiled at him, bashful. “Thank you, Henry.” A formal title almost came out instead, but Henry had lectured him a while ago to not use any ‘fancy’ titles.

Jamie thrusts his fork into the air. “Woo-hoo!” he screamed. “Wade’s part of the cl-u-b, Wade’s part of the cl-u-b!”

Cole growled and jabbed at Jamie’s bicep with his fork. The manager let out a shrieking yelp. “Can I eat my damn food?!” Cole barked.

Wade just rolled his eyes with a quiet laugh.

Henry gestured with his head towards the main room. “It’s quieter in there,” he whispered.

The animatronics must have found somewhere else to eat, Wade realized as he walked into the empty room. He could hear them talking, Freddy’s booming voice reaching into the room despite the distance. As much as Wade loved them, he’d rather eat his food in peace than be bombarded by a million questions right into his ear and the occasional nibble at his ankle while someone tried to steal a bite of his meal. He sat down with a soft sound.

The pie looked delicious, but Wade expected nothing less from Chloe. It was baked to a soft brown with a dollop of whipped cream in the middle. Darkly glazed fruit slowly oozed from the open sides. Blackberries were delicately placed in a circle around the cream.

Wade let out a small, grunting whine at them. It was such an embarrassment, being allergic to blackberries. He couldn’t have been allergic to peanut butter or pollen; no, it had to be blackberries. He couldn’t eat them with the other kids, or eat them at all, unless he wanted to be gasping for breath and red-faced until mama picked him up for a trip to the hospital. The most he could do was nibble on them, and even just a shaving off the skin with his teeth had his tongue puffing up and throat tight.

He reluctantly shoveled them off of the pie and dumped them to the side. He was not going to have an allergic reaction to blackberries in front of his coworkers. He’d never live it down, it would be such an embarrassment.

Once the berries were off, Wade cut off a piece with his fork and scooped it up. Chloe’s cooking was already to die for, he couldn’t imagine how far her apple pie would put him underground. He took a bite, the sweet tang already blooming wonderfully.

His eyes widened immediately.

_That’s not apple._

Wade swallowed despite the realization.

Being a southern boy allergic to blackberries was one embarrassment, being allergic to peaches was a much bigger one. He had learned that the hard way when he bit into a peach from the old tree outside his house. Mama had been a wreck for days even after he had gotten out of the hospital, blaming herself for having ‘a deadly disaster’ out in the backyard; nobody could tell her otherwise that she couldn’t have known. Wade had to beg her not to get rid of the tree, and he was thankful that all he had to do to get her to leave it alone was to promise not to touch or eat another peach.

Maybe he snuck a few here and there, but nothing a little tea and ice pack couldn’t fix. And a trip to the hospital and a bit of a licking.

His mouth was tingling and his throat was starting to tighten. He reached up and gingerly massaged his neck; it felt hot already. He should’ve noticed the stuff didn’t smell like apples at all. _Hell, I should’ve asked!_

The pained greens looked over. Chloe was smiling, eating her cobbler while Max quietly chatted with her. Her eye caught him, and she looked over with a warm smile and waved with a cheek full of cobbler. There was no way he was ditching her food, she would be heartbroken and Wade would never be able to live down the embarrassment that he was allergic to something so delicious and a staple food from his childhood home.

He shoveled in another bite with a forced grin, waving back. Chloe beamed at him before turning back to Max. Wade let himself grimace as the tingling grew worse with the tightness in his throat. He didn’t want to make Chloe feel bad, he knew she would be so upset.

_I can do it._ Wade swallowed as best as he could. _I can do this._

It wasn’t long before he had to stop. Wade tried, he really did, but he finally put down his fork after a third bite with a pained, defeated groan. His throat felt tight and puffy; his face felt hot. There was no way he could finish his piece for Chloe’s sake and sneak out to drive to the hospital.

The sound of wheels against tiles steadily came closer. “Hi, Mr. Wade!” Freddy’s voice boomed above him. Before Wade could greet him back or even start to lift his head, the bear asked, “Are you gonna eat that?”

Wade managed a shake of his head and shoved the plate towards the hulking machine. A robot could eat it, but he couldn’t? He couldn’t feel any more embarrassed.

Freddy let out a happy squeal and took it. “Thank you!” The fork was pinched between his pointer and thumb. “I already had my piece, but I was just wondering if I could have yours. I would’ve taken my other one, but everyone’s up there and it’s too much noise.”

Right, Freddy was overwhelmed by noise and crowds. There was an entire rule dedicated to that. “Yeah, go ahead,” he muttered.

The bear carefully grabbed his fork and delicately cut a piece from it. “Just wait for December, she likes to go out with the year with something really big.” Freddy looked at him. “Katie’s gonna-”

Wade glanced up.

Freddy’s cheerful grin dimmed into a light frown. “Mr. Wade, why is your face all red?”

Shit, was it that bad? Wade tried to give him a small smile, but he felt like it came out more painful than reassuring. “Hot in here.” The lie came out a wheeze.

To Wade’s surprise, Freddy frowned and his face tented in light worry. “You don’t look so good,” he said softly. He set the plate down. “Are you sick?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Wade couldn’t help but mutter. He tugged at his shirt collar. He felt like he was a crawfish in hot water. “That time of year.”

Freddy stared at him, the blue and yellow eyes studying him. Wade bit his lip and tried to look away, to hide the redness and the discomfort, but Freddy just shifted and followed whenever he moved. His legs felt too weak to stand and his chest was getting tighter by the minute. Shit, this was bad. Really bad. Maybe he could distract Freddy long enough to sneak away through the back…

“Are…?” The mismatched eyes widened. Freddy gaped at him, shock lighting up his face. “Are you having an allergic reaction?!” he squealed.

Wade whipped his head up. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing. He waved his hands in an attempt to keep Freddy quiet. “Shh!”

“You’re allergic Chloe’s cobbler?!” The mismatched eyes teared up. His lip wobbled. “Are you gonna die?!”

“No!” Wade snapped, panicked. A cough scratched its way from his throat, and then he was gasping for air.

Horror drenched Freddy’s face. He ripped back his head and shrieked, “Bonnie!”

“Freddy, no-!”

The petite rabbit was already gliding around the corner. “Freddy, what’s going on?” He slowed to a stop next to the table, settling a hand on Freddy’s bicep. “Mr. Wade, why are you all red?”

Before Wade could attempt to say anything, Freddy exclaimed, “He’s allergic!”

The candy eyes widened. “Oh.”

“It’s not that bad,” Wade managed to get out. He winced at the strain it took on his throat. “I’m alright.”

Freddy’s cheeks were dark and wet. His chest fluttered with muted sobs. Bonnie shushed him gently before turning to Wade. “We know how to handle reactions until an ambulance gets here,” he said. “I can get you some ice and water.”

Panic spiked in his chest. “No, no. No ambulance,” Wade said hurriedly. “I can drive myself.”

“I don’t think-”

Chloe was walking over. The dark olive eyes were on them, going back and forth with confusion. Wade whined and ducked his head. Shit.

“Wade? What’s going on?” Chloe’s head gave a small tilt as she frowned at him. She paused at the table. “Is something wrong? Why are you all red?”

“H-h-h-he-e-e’s gonn-n-na di-i-i-ie-e-e!” Freddy suddenly wailed.

Her jaw dropped. She snapped upright, eyes nearly popping from her face. “What?!” she exclaimed.

Panic breezed across Bonnie’s face. “No, he’s not going to die,” he said hurriedly. “He’s going to be okay, Freddy. It’s just a mild reaction to the cobbler.” The rabbit turned to Chloe with a crooked smile. “Isn’t that right, Chloe?”

Chloe’s cheeks were wet and her shoulders were trembling. The dark basil eyes were shiny and watery.

Bonnie sucked in a quiet breath. “Ah.”

Wade grimaced as he shifted. “Chloe-”

Tears were streaming down the plush cheeks. “I-I’m sorry!” she sobbed. “I didn’t know!”

Wade waved his hands as disarmingly as he could, trying to smile. “It’s fine,” he wheezed. “Really, it is. It’s not that bad.”

“You’re swelling up!” she cried.

He managed a crooked smile. “Worth the cobbler. It was really good.”

Chloe just burst into more tears with a loud wail. Wade felt his heart break.

“Wha’s ‘appenin’?” Foxy’s booming accent had Wade jumping. The hulking fox was standing next to Bonnie, Chica at his side. “Freddy, why are ye cryin’?”

“What’s this about Wade dying?” Chica asked, wide-eyed. She rolled around them to a stop behind Wade. “Oh my gosh, you’re bright red!”

Wade tried to swallow. “I’m not-”

Henry was jogging over. “What’s going on?”

“Do I need to call an ambulance?” Max drawled as he strolled over. Despite the nonchalant tone, his eyes were wide.

It felt way too crowded. Wade shifted in his seat, tugging at his collar. “It’s-”

“Mr. Wade’s gonna d-i-e!” Freddy sobbed. His cheeks were streaked with tears.

Horror slapped Henry’s face. “What?!”

Wade patted the bear’s arm. “I’m not gonna die,” he wheezed.

Henry’s eyes darted back and forth between them. “What-?!”

Chloe turned to him. Her face was red and wet. “He’s allergic to the cobbler,” she sniffled.

Henry gaped at him. “You’re allergic?”

Wade waved him off. “Not that bad,” he managed. His throat felt so tight.

“You look like you’re about to pass out!”

Freddy let out another loud wail. Bonnie patted his shoulder, whispering softly.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Chica asked, eyes looking over everyone.

“I c’n run ‘im there meself,” Foxy suggested with a weak smile. He shifted. “Fas’ enough.”

“I ‘ppriciate it,” Wade said, “but I can drive.”

“Y-y-y-you could c-cra-ash-sh!” Chloe sobbed. Her makeup was running down her face.

Henry’s expression was slapped with worry. He reached and patted her shoulder. “Chloe-”

“Chlo, wasn’t your fault,” Wade managed to get out. It was so hard to talk, his throat felt so scratchy.

She buried her face into her hands. “T-this is a-a-all my fa-a-ault…!”

Cole was storming up to them. He thrusted his hand out to Wade. “Give me your keys, I’m driving you.”

Wade looked up at him with a grimace. Cole looked more concerned than angry. “I can,” he said, rubbing his throat.

The pale fingers crooked. “Keys. Now.”

There was no room for argument. Wade fished his keys from his pocket with a throat sigh and dropped them into Cole’s hand.

“Max, Jamie, why don’t you two help him to his car?” Henry placed a hesitant hand on Chloe’s shaking shoulder. She was sobbing into her hands. “I’ll, uh…”

“Got it.” Max’s voice wasn’t as flat as usual. He reached and hooked an arm around Wade’s bicep. “Can you walk?”

His legs felt tingly and weak, but he could walk. Wade used the arm to pull himself up. “Yeah.”

Jamie settled a hand on Wade’s back, another settled on the thick bicep. “Take it slow, okay?” A weak chuckle. “I’m not sure if I can catch you if you fall.”

It was hard to go slow when he could feel his throat steadily closing. He stumbled and almost tripped over his feet. Jamie pushed open the door, and Wade managed to suck in a breath of fresh air. It froze over his skin and crystalized in his throat, but the cool relief was worth the sting. Cole walked past them and unlocked the truck.

Max had to practically haul Wade up into the truck seat. Wade couldn’t help but let out a pained groan. He winced as he slumped in his seat; Max’s withdrawing touch still burned his skin. His throat felt like it was being pricked with nettles. Cole was climbing into the driver’s seat.

“You in there alright?” Max asked.

“Yeah.” Wade grabbed the buckle with fair ease. It sent a wave of pride through him. “I can buckle myself in.”

Max nodded. He looked past Wade at Cole. “Be careful on the roads.”

“I got it,” Cole responded. “I’m not that cruel, I’m not gonna speed.”

“That’s why we let you drive and not Jamie.”

The manager spluttered. “He’s having an allergic reaction!” he screeched.

“Yeah, and you’d kill him on the way there,” Cole deadpanned. He looked at the manager, bored. “You gonna shut his door?

The door slammed shut. Wade leaned against it with a soft sound. “Think you can roll down the windows?” he asked.

A chilly breeze slipped through the lowering glass. Wade could smell apples and dusty candy.

Jamie gave a weak smile through the cracked window. “Feel better, man.”

Wade managed a small wave.

Something flicked across Jamie’s face. “Oh!” His expression glowed with nervousness. “Can I have your extra cobbler pieces?”

Cole bristled. “Jamie, get the fuck back inside!” he barked.

“Okay, okay, I’m just asking!” Jamie whined. He looked like a kicked puppy in a mud puddle.

“Just one,” Wade answered. He managed a weak grin at the manager. “Make sure Freddy gets one of ‘em.”

Jamie let out a small whine, but he looked mostly grateful. “Thanks, man. Hey, I’ll grab you your favorite shake when you get back, okay?”

“I didn’t know you had one,” Cole murmured, more to himself than anyone.

“Yeah, he loves the peanut butter cups with double fudge.”

Wade groaned. Just the thought of a shake for his throat was almost enough to make him cry. “I’m going to the hospital, Jamie, don’t make me have Cole stop at the store first.”

“Like hell I would,” the other man snipped. His fingers drummed along the steering wheel. “So, do you guys want him to live or…?”

Jamie stepped back from the car. “See you later, man.” He patted the roof. “Godspeed.”

“Shut up,” Cole grumbled as he stepped on the pedal.

They pulled out of the parking lot. Wade grunted quietly at the bumps over the pavement, grimacing at the normally comforting rumbling hum of the truck. Despite the prickles of discomfort, Wade managed a weak laugh. “So-”

_“You’re allergic to peaches?!”_ Cole screeched, whipping his head over. The dark hazels were wild.

The tired eyes slid shut in shame. “Don’ rub it in,” Wade grumbled.

Cole scowled, frustrated. He turned back to the road. “God, what’s next? Gonna tell me you’re allergic to the blackberries on the cobbler, too?” he snipped, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Well-”

The quiet settled over them suddenly.

Cole whipped his head back towards his coworker. Wade was looking pointedly down at his lap, biting his lip and playing with his sleeve. “You’re kidding.” He gaped at the man in disbelief. “You’re actually kidding.”

“No,” came the quiet wheeze.

Fury exploded across Cole’s face again. “And you took the cobbler anyways?!”

“I picked ‘em off!” Wade retorted. He coughed into his sleeve. It felt like stones twirling in his throat. “Didn’ know it w’s peaches.”

“Bullshit you didn’t know after the first bite!” Cole turned the corner. He felt like his jaw was going to break. “Why didn’t you stop?!”

“Didn’ want Chloe to feel bad!” He winced and rubbed his throat. “And it was good.”

Cole was practically bristling. “You can die from that stuff, you idiot!” he yelled.

“Worth it,” came out a weak wheeze.

If Cole stepped on the breaks in the hospital parking lot too hard, neither of them mentioned it.

The scruffed man practically kicked open his door. “You’re lucky I didn’t get a ticket.”

“I could’ve just flashed a smile,” Wade commented. He managed one, flashing his gap.

Cole raised a brow, face flat. “Yeah, that so would’ve gotten me out of the ticket. Not the fact that I’ve got a dying oaf in my passenger seat.”

“I’m not dying.”

“Good.” The door slammed shut. “Then you can walk and keep up most of your weight.”

Wade gave a wheezy chuckle. His temple bumped against the window. He was really starting to see stars now, wasn’t he? “Sure thing.”

\- - - - -

“Mr. Wade, Mr. Wade!” Freddy shrieked as he rounded the corner. He nearly fell over his own feet as his wheels caught in between the grooves of the tiles. “You’re back!”

Wade managed to get out an amused sigh before he was scooped into a hug.

The reaction wasn’t as bad as Wade thought, as the doctor said, but it could have been much worse if he had eaten the blackberries. They had kept him until most of the swelling had died down before giving him a prescription and sending him home with orders to rest for the week. Henry had agreed with it when Wade called him with the news, as had Jamie shouting through the speaker.

Wade managed to pry his head from the dark fur to suck in a breath. He patted the bear’s back heartily. “Hey, big guy.”

“None of us are broke!” Freddy chirped. He nuzzled Wade’s temple, grinning widely. “I didn’t stick anything in my wheels!”

“That’s good. Thanks for the self-management, big guy.” As much as they drove him crazy, Wade did love them. He had been worrying the entire week about them breaking, not even Cole’s constant updates could soothe him.

“Stop hogging him and get him in here!” Chica shouted from the other room.

Freddy groaned quietly. “Fine.” He carefully set Wade down on the man’s feet. “We all missed you.”

“I can hear that,” Wade responded, chuckling. He started towards the main room. “You held down the fort while I was gone, right?”

“Yeah, we held everything down! We were so behaved last week that Chloe made us brownies!”

The mention of brownies had his stomach growling, but the mention of Chloe had his heart clenching.

All the animatronics were standing and staring intensely at the entrance, but their faces were beaming and excited; Wade was amazed to see Foxy’s tail wagging, especially so fast. Max was leaning against a table with his arms loosely crossed, Jamie sitting backwards in a chair and Cole sitting with his arms settled on the table. Chloe was shifting in her spot by the table and looking down at her feet, Henry standing promptly with a faint smile on his face.

“Hey, all!” Wade exclaimed. He waved. “I’m back.”

Chloe was jogging over to him, her arms outstretched. “Wade!” she cried.

Wade closed the gap and closed around her in a hug, her cheek pressed against his chest. “Hey, Chloe,” he greeted softly. “You doing alright?”

“Yes.” A pause. Then a sniffle. “Maybe a little bit of a no.”

Wade sent her down a sympathetic smile. “Aww, I’m sorry, Chlo.”

Chloe had been, and Cole had said as politely as he could, a wreck in the week Wade was gone. It had taken her a long while to calm down, and even then she was too upset to drive home; Max had to take her. It was weighing so heavily on her that Henry had her stay home for most of the week.

She withdrew from the hug first to much of Wade’s surprise. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said. She was carefully tugging him along. “Cole’s been updating us, but…”

“But we still worried,” Freddy said as he skated by. The mismatched eyes were slightly glassed. “We’re really happy you’re feeling better.”

“We made ye car’s!” Foxy proclaimed.

Wade looked at the table. Sure enough, dozens of paper cards were scattered across it. He smiled, heart thumping almost painfully. Yeah, he had missed them more than he thought.

“Hi, Mr. Wade!” Bonnie chirped. His fur looked more glossy than usual, and Wade had a feeling that the rabbit had been preparing for his return. “How are you feeling?”

“Hey, Bon. I’m doing a lot better.” He looked over them. They all seemed shiny and in one piece. “Seems like y’all have been taking good care of yourselves.”

“Aye!” Foxy preened proudly, tail raising. “Cleaner than a sea whistle!”

“He wanted to go outside and roll in the mud yesterday,” Chica deadpanned.

The hulking fox spluttered. “Did no’!” he snapped, bristling.

“Did too.”

“No, I didn’ wan’ ta! I wouldn’ do tha’ wit’ Mr. Wade in tha ‘ospital!”

“Anyways,” Bonnie cut in loudly, glaring at Chica and Foxy, “we’ve been extra careful, so you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Relief washed over him again. Hearing it and seeing it did wonders to him. “That’s good. I was worried about y’all, I know you can get a little rowdy.”

The four of them grinned brightly.

“Katie doing alright?” Max asked. “Cole said she was clinging to you the whole week.”

Katie had been sobbing when Cole had brought her to the hospital. She’s gonna get fussy, Wade had said as the hours ticked by. She had been brought in by Cole, wailing louder than a siren with a face redder than Wade’s. She stayed latched onto his chest until he was discharged, and even then she clung to his hand in the backseat on the drive home. Cole could barely get the baby off of Wade for more than a few minutes before she started to cry again.

“She’s alright,” Wade said. I hope. “She’s at home with her usual sitter. The extra clinging didn’t last too long.”

Chloe managed a watery smile. “That’s good.”

“So,” Henry started after a beat, “some allergies, huh?”

Pink tinted the scruffed cheeks. “Yeah,” Wade responded quietly. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Chloe was teary-eyed, her lip wobbling. “I-I’m sorry, Wade,” she sniffed. “I didn’t know.”

Wade smiled sadly at her. “It’s okay, Chloe.” God, he felt like such an idiot. He had only made her feel worse.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jamie asked, confused.

Cole cut in before Wade could get a breath out. “Because he says it’s embarrassing for a southern kid to be allergic to peaches,” he said flatly.

The grizzled cheeks flushed. Thanks, Cole.

“Cole said you’re allergic to blackberries, too.” A hard sniff. “I’m sorry.”

Jamie let out a quiet groan. “Dude, you’re allergic to the whole thing. That sucks!”

“You don’t have’ta rub it in,” Wade grumbled.

“I do,” Cole responded promptly. “You kept eating it.”

“And you won’t ever have to endure that again,” Chloe told him firmly.

“Endure?” Wade snorted. “I would endure the end of the world for your cooking, Chloe.”

“You shouldn’t have to endure my cooking.” Chloe turned and grabbed something. “So I made you a special treat.”

If Wade had a tail it would have been wagging. “Really?” he couldn’t help but blurt.

Chloe turned back with a rounded platter in her hands. “I made you a pie,” she said. She gave a watery smile. “It’s apple.”

Wade blinked. He took it carefully, smiling. “Aww, you didn’t need to do that,” he told her.

“It’s the least I can do.” She patted his arm. “I’ll be sure to make an apple pie with the cobbler from now on.”

“Ooh!” Jamie licked his lips, eyes shining softly. “Can I have a piece?”

Before Wade could answer, Chloe snapped, “No.” She glared at the manager. “This is Wade’s pie. You had enough cobbler yesterday, he can’t have any.”

Jamie backed away as he waved his hands disarmingly. “Okay, okay,” he muttered. “I won’t touch it.”

“Jamie-”

“I won’t!” A pause. “Okay, but maybe-”

Chloe’s arm shot up and her fingers pinched Jamie’s ear. The manager let out a high squeal. “Let him eat his pie in peace!” she squawked as she dragged Jamie out of the room. “I won’t have you bothering him with your drooling!”

“C-h-l-o-e!” Jamie wailed. He had to lean and hobble along with her. “Let g-o!”

“No eating Mr. Wade’s stuff!” Freddy yelled. Next to him, Bonnie winced.

Max sighed. “I’m gonna go move some more stuff. Quieter back there.” He gave Wade a light pat on the shoulder as he passed by. “Nice to have you back, Wade.”

Henry gave him a small clap on the shoulder as well. “Just make sure you take it easy until the doctor gives you a go,” he said. “Nothing too heavy from you.”

“I’ll try,” Wade responded, honest in his statement. He wasn’t sure how much he could hold himself back from.

Henry nodded with a small sound, then walked away.

“Ey, Mr. Wa’e!” Foxy yelled. The mechanic looked back. “We’re goin’ ta bob fer apples ou’side if ye wan’ ta join us! We go’ a bucke’ an’ apples!”

“Ooh,” Wade breathed. He hadn’t been apple bobbing in so long. “I’ll come out to play with y’all once I’m done, alright? Don’t eat them all.”

Everyone’s eyes went to Freddy. The hulking bear laughed, giddy. “What? I didn’t eat them all last time!”

“Unless the last time you’re thinking of was the first day of the month, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chica snorted, but smiled. “Let’s get out there before the raccoons get them.”

Freddy let out a high squeal and started rolling towards the backroom. “I’m gonna get them all!” he shouted.

“That’s what we just said not to do!” Bonnie yelled, skating after the other. “You better not eat my favorites!”

Freddy loudly mocked crunching sounds.

Foxy ran after them “Better no’ ea’ all o’ the peanu’ butt’r!”

Wade looked at Chica, curious and brow raised. “Peanut butter?” he echoed.

Chica laughed softly. “The only way he’ll stick his head in the water.” She started a leisurely roll towards the back. “We’ll try to keep some apples for you!”

“Good, I’ll still be hungry after I eat!” Wade chuckled.

A beat passed.

“I’m amazed Chloe was the only one who burst into tears.” Wade jumped at Cole’s voice. The other man had been almost silent the entire time. Cole was sitting up in his chair, stretching. “Freddy was crying all week that you were dead.”

Wade tutted, smiling amusedly. “They’re a special bunch,” he said.

“Yeah. They’re really damn loud and clingy.” Cole stood up from his chair. He idly fixed his rumpled shirt. “I’m gonna grab something from the counter.”

“Before you do that, can I ask you something?”

The scruffy man looked back. “Yeah?”

Wade managed a crooked smile. “Do you wanna piece?”

Cole raised a brow. “Didn’t Chloe threaten to kill anyone who touched your pie?”

“Technically it was only Jamie, but yeah. She’s not here right now.”

“She’s in the other room.”

“And I don’t think I can finish it by myself.”

“Bullshit.”

Wade couldn’t help but laugh. He patted the table. “Aww, come on. It’s not fun eating on my own.”

“Only when it is.” Cole eyed him, face scrunched curiously. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. And it’s the least I owe you for your trouble last week.”

Surprise crossed his face. “You don’t-” He stopped and huffed. “Fine.”

Wade grinned brightly at him. “Knew you’d come around.” He grabbed a fork from the cup in the middle of the table and tossed it in front of the chair next to him before he sat back in his chair. “Go on and grab a piece, and eat slowly so Chloe doesn’t hear you.”

Cole pulled out a chair and sat down. “If you say so,” he said.

Wade grabbed a plastic fork for himself. “Not gonna lie, I’m more excited than guilty to dig into this,” he told Cole.

“Just focus on that neverending hunger, the guilt should pass,” Cole said flatly, but there was amusement beneath it. “So, half and half?”

“Yep. Just throw your fork if Chloe comes in.” Wade stabbed a piece of pie and cut it away. “I’ll vouch.”

Cole blinked. “No plates?”

“Do you wanna get up to get them?”

“Good point.” He reached and stabbed near the crust, pulling a misshapen piece away. “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem, Cole.” Wade beamed at him. “I really appreciate you looking after me and Katie.”

A small flush rose up to the pale cheeks. “Hey, Wade?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t ever do dumb shit like that again.”

Wade chuckled, sheepish and pink-cheeked. “I can’t make any promises.”

Cole sighed. “Thought so. How about this? I’ll keep giving you rides to the hospital if you share your get well-meals from Chloe.”

“Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
